Our forever
by itsscoop
Summary: A simple story of Shayley's life, follow the romance and drama as they take the journey to their forever./Just fyi this is just fiction and a lot of things are different but still I think Shayley and Hannily are endgame.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

We all want to be with the person we love forever. But what is actually considered as forever. Forever together in life and death? Well I guess this is true. Let me tell you about my forever. Ops sorry I meant _**our forever**_. Yeah our. So I should start with from the very beginning like with my name - Ashley Benson.

I am 21, from America. I don't usually complain but since I started telling you everything I guess I have to share my awful moments. My past was really nasty. I despite my mother simply because she made my life a living hell. When I was a kid my father was always on tours because we constantly needed money and I was alone with my mom at home. The first few years were ok nothing out of the ordinary but when I was like 14 she suddenly changed. In the bad way. She was making me do all the housework but that's not what bothered me. If I did something "the wrong way" she started yelling and well...beating me. Bruises all over my body, cuts and even broken bones. She broke my last left rib, left patella and my wrists. She never apologized or brought me to hospital. I had to fix everything myself but who cares. The best days were when dad was home but then my mom pretended like nothing happened. She threatened me that if I tell dad what she did to me, she would make my life a living hell. Not that it already wasn't. Anyway I kept my mouth shut for a while but a week after my 18th birthday I said a quick good bye to dad, telling him everything and left. He was really pissed and I guess they had a huge fight and she end up alone.

Of course my life doesn't have only crappy moments. I have the most amazing father in the world. His name is John Cooper and he is the lead singer of the band Skillet. He is the most caring, funny ,beautiful, sensible and adorable man in the whole world. Don't ask me why my surname is different. My mother is a Benson and I didn't want to change her name. After everything I still need something to remind me of her.

My best friend happens to be the one and only Lucy Hale. We know each other since the kindergarten and we are best friends since then. Nothing can break us apart. We live together in our dream house. We bought it and designed it as we wanted. She helped me get through every bad moment in my life, she was there for me every single time I needed her and I don't think I can thank her enough.

I do have a successful career as an actress and a singer. I can't tell which I love more because I really don't know. My songs are really good, well I think they are I mean a lot of people have bought my albums. I also star in the CW's The vampire diaries as an original vampire named Katherine. It is so fun playing a character with supernatural abilities.

The BIG day was here a.k.a. the audition for Pretty Little Liars. Lucy was going and I was sure she'd kill them with her talent. I was driving her and listening to her lines for...I really didn't remember how many times I had listened to her lines. I lost the count.

"Just relax" I said "You're getting the role no one is better than you" I tried to encourage her but I guess it was pointless she was really nervous.

"Easy Haler no more coffee for you." that was the nickname I gave her a long time ago.

"Sorry" she said trying to stay calm. After awhile we arrived. We got into the huge room, there were so many people. My eyes quickly scanned the room but stopped immediately when they met hers. Yeah _**her**_ eyes.

So guys this is the first chapter. I don't know if it was good or not but you are the ones who can tell. I wanted the first one to be like an introducing to Ashley. As I said a lot of stuff are different. Those of you who watch The vampire diaries might be a little confused now but it will make sense soon I promise and those of you who don't watch it I suggest you start watching, you won't regret it I promise!  
-Samantha


	2. Chapter 2

She was sitting on a chair, so many people around her but it didn't seem like anyone noticed her. How can they not see her?! She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. A voice interrupted my thoughts. It was the voice saying that Lucy was next. I quickly hugged her, wished her good luck and she rushed to the room.

I scanned the room again and noticed that she was still at the same place.

'come on Benzo you can do it. It is simple just sit next to her and have a small talk' there were hundreds of thoughts in my head right now but I went there and sat next to her. I thought I should be first to talk but I just didn't know what to say. I am really talkative but I didn't know how to act or what to say. I suddenly became really nervous and I didn't know why. I didn't get nervous easily. I wasn't nervous when I was on audition for The vampire diaries, I wasn't nervous when I was on tour. Why now? My hands were sweating. I felt like the ugly girl at prom.

She had dark brown hair, which was on a ponytail, white v-neck t-shirt, black tights, which underlined her legs. This tanned skin of hers seemed so soft. She didn't have much makeup, I didn't think she needed more I mean she was so gorgeous. I couldn't wait to see her smile. And of course her eyes. Those dark brown eyes. I thought I could stare at them for hours, days it didn't matter. The thing is that I was ready to speak high about her despite the fact that I didn't know her. . Then all of a sudden I heard it. The most amazing voice I'd ever heard. It was better than music. It was soft but not too soft, in the same time it was really mature. You can call it _perfect_. Tell you the truth it completed her.

"Which role are you here for?" I died a little inside. I thought I was going to start the conversation.

"I'm here with a friend, she is here for Aria. What about you?"

"Me? Emily. I'm here for Emily. "

"That's great I hope you get it." I really meant every word. She smiled and I saw her dimples. Her smile melted my heart and then it hit me. I realised the way I was thinking about her. As more than a friend. It didn't scare me but I could see us together but I knew nothing about her, I didn't even know her name.

"I'm Shay." she said and lifted her hand so we could handshake. We did.

"Shay?" I figured that wasn't her full name.

"Well Shannon but people call me Shay." she lightly laughed.

"Great. I am Ashley."

"Yeah I know." she did?

"You do?"

"Well I watch TV." she laughed again

"Oh. Well I'm pleased...that you know me." just as I was about to start talking and get to know her a bit Lucy went out of the room and she seemed relieved. She gave me her can-we-go look but I didn't want to go.

"Hey this is my friend and as much as I don't want to go I have to." I really wanted to stay..

"No problem. I really enjoyed talking to you."

"Thanks. I hope you get Emily!"

"Thank you." I started walking to the door and I realised I only knew 'Shay'. I turned around and walked closer to her.

"I didn't catch your last name."

"That's because I never said it." she was a player. Hmm interesting.

"I'm all ears."

"Not now. When we meet again I will tell you." I just smirked and slowly walked away. When I reached Lucy I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder.

"How was it?"

"Bad like really bad."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know I think I wasn't good enough." I laughed. I know when Lucy is not sure about something she always strikes.

We were in the car, driving home and the silence was unbearable but I could care less. Shay was the only thing in my mind. I had so many questions like why was she so certain that we would meet again? Did she really enjoy my company? Did she wanted us to meet again? Why didn't she just tell me her name, why wait?

"So what was that?" Lucy broke the silence.

"What was what?" I played dumb. Like it was going to help.

"You know what. Do you like her? I thought I was the only one into girls. I mean she was pretty but-" I interrupted

"Pretty? Pretty?! Did you see her? She was freaking perfect. Didn't you see her eyes and her hair and her skin and her lips oh God her lips..." I stopped, realising what I had just said.

"Wow easy killer. I got it."

"Sorry" I murmured

"It's ok but when are you seeing her again?"

"I don't know. Soon." with that the journey remained silent.

Next week I woke up, disturbed by Lucy's screams. The ABC people had called and she got the role. I was so happy for my Haler.

We were on the road again. That day I was listening to Lucy's impression speech. She was about to meet the cast and a week after that the filming was about to start. We went to a huge WB building. I have to say the ABC is way better than CW. We got into a huge room and I saw a lot of people sitting on a table. I could tell that they didn't know each other because what I heard was awkward small talks. Lucy went there and sat next to some girl ,while I was pacing near the exit door. I was lost in my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. My eyes widened, my palms we sweating, a heat wave came trough me. Shay was standing right in front of me. She was so beautiful. She had a short white dress and her hair was falling on her shoulders and I guessed on her back. She had a wide smile on her face.

"I told you we were gonna meet again." she laughed.

"You sure did. Are you ready to tell me your name now?"

"Shay Mitchell." that was all I needed. Well not all but you got the idea.

"Cool. So did you meet the others?"

"Yep, they are amazing and Lucy is so adorable."

"She is ,she is." oh Lucy you little brat

"You'll get along well she is so friendly."

"I hope she is. So when am I going to see you again?" she wanted to see me again? I thought I was going to die.

"I don't know. Tomorrow I guess. I am Lucy's personal driver for the next month."

"That's great I mean you must be very close."

"We are. In fact we are living together, she's like the little sister I never wanted."

"Aww that's so sweet" I wanted to kiss her.

It was time to go and it was my turn to tease Lucy. Everyone could notice how nervous she gets around that Troian girl.

"You like that girl ,don't you?"

"Yes!" wow that was easy. I wanted details but if I asked I knew that she wasn't going to say anything. So I decided to wait she would spill everything.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing ,it means the world to me. So I have a lot of ideas for the story and I am pretty sure I am not going to change anything but tell me if you want something I might include it in the story. Thank you again for reading! -Samantha  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Time was flying and the second season of Pretty Little Liars was over. Lucy and Troian were officially a couple and she was living with us. It was very nice having her with us not that I was bored of living with Lucy. They were so happy and I was always glad to support them. Me on the other hand, well let's just say that I wasn't so happy, for them I was but when it comes to my personal happiness... I was so in love with Shay. I just couldn't explain it. She made me feel amazing and awful at the same time. She was Troian's best friend well mine too and that's why she was with us all the time. We spent every free minute together, the four of us. It was just that I didn't appreciate the 'friend zone'. I wanted her to feel the same way, to get those silly butterflies whenever I smile, to shiver every time I accidently touch her, to get lost in my eyes, to enjoy my voice, but I guess she is never going to feel that way.

I didn't know what to think. Should I be glad when she is around? As I said she could make me feel amazing just by doing little things and she makes me feel awful when she keeps her distance. I was really lost. I wanted to turn off my feelings. I guess I couldn't, that's why I tried to drown them in cigarettes. It worked a little. Actually it wasn't the first time I smoked. I did a long time ago. Back in high school I had this boyfriend, we were together for two years and when we broke up, because he cheated, I started smoking. I was a heavy smoker. I smoked at least two boxes a day for three months. It feels really relaxing but do not try it. I was lucky because it was really easy for me to stop. I actually didn't think much back then. I was 18 and I was pretty convinced that he was the one, only he wasn't at all. I would lie if I say that I didn't love him anymore. I love him now, I loved him then but the thing is that I was _never_ _in love_ with him. Perhaps I loved him more as a close friend but now I know the difference. I can feel it now, because of _her_.

As I was on the porch, leaned against the small fence, Shay came. She was so beautiful. I quickly threw away the cigarette and got a gum to push away the awful taste. The truth is that only Lucy knew that I was smoking. She moved closer to me and my hand was brushing hers. I couldn't think straight.

"They seem happy." she stated

"They do. They are just the perfect couple."

"Mhm" she said and looked down

"What you don't think they are?" was she really thinking it?! Wow

"No, no it's not that it's just..." there was definitely something on her mind

"Just what?" I was going to be there for her no matter how she sees me.

"I'd like to be like them you know? To have someone to rely on, someone who is going to be there for me all the time, someone who understands me, makes me laugh, takes care of me, someone who won't leave me no matter what others are saying." I could do that

"Yeah I kind of want that too."

"But not a stranger"

"A stranger?" I really didn't understand what she was saying

"Well not a stranger stranger but I don't want to be with someone I met a month or a week ago. I want to feel safe and know them well enough." them...wait what? Well let's see

"So who is that guy you are talking about?"

"What makes you think I'm talking about a guy?" if it isn't a guy...

"Are you?"

"Nah, guys are assholes." I agree with you there

"So it is a girl?"

"It is."

"Who is she? Tell me about her." at least I want to know who she is talking to

"I don't know." she said

"Come on I'm your best friend." I said as I lightly pushed her with my shoulder

"Fine. But only if you do the same after that."

"How are you so sure that I am into someone?"

"I'm your best friend remember? Best friends sense things like that." she smirked

"Ok."

"So-" she started " she is the most amazing person I know. She is so caring, kind, weird, funny...I feel like I can stare in her sky blue eyes for hours and I will never get tired of them. She has that silky blonde hair, which falls perfectly on her shoulders. Also she is an incredibly talented singer and actress who happens to star in The Vampire Diaries." oh God, oh God what do I do now? She described me right? Was it me? I think so. I looked at her and she was smirking. Really what now? Should I describe her too? No, no I couldn't do that. Come on Benson don't be nervous this was your chance don't miss it.

"Your turn." ok. Let's get this over with.

"She is like...nothing I have ever seen before. She has these brow eyes in which you can get lost. Her tanned skin is so soft and flawless. Her voice is the most amazing thing I've ever heard. Her hands make me weak and her body...just wow. And I am pretty sure she is one of the Pretty Little Liars. " I was using her trick.

We were still standing close to each other. I was looking at the beautiful view which I had in front of my house ,while talking to her. But a second after I stopped I turned to face her. She was still looking at me with a small smile was formed on her lips. I saw hope and joy in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned and I kissed her. She was a bit taller and I had to lift up my head a little but still it was better than I imagined. Her lips are soft and moved gentle yet a little bit eager. I wrapped my hands around her neck as put hers on my waist. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss in order to breathe. I couldn't believe that this happened. She spoke.

"So do you want to be-"

"Yes!" I interrupted her. Was I too eager? Perhaps, but it didn't matter.

"Finally." she said and closed the gap between us. Our tongues battling. The kiss was eager and desperate but full of unspoken words.

"Hey don't swallow each other." we broke apart and looked at Troian and Lucy who were standing a meter away from us.

"You can't stay away, can you Haler?" we all laughed

"Can't do that Benzo."

"Wanna see a movie?" Troian suggested a little exited

"The notebook?" it was my favourite movie

"Mhm." Shay murmured close to my ear and kissed it. We were still holding each other.

It was the middle of the movie and Lucy and Troian were already making out. Shay was asleep with her head on my shoulder. I decided to wake her up. I pushed her lightly and kissed her head.

"Your such a baby." I said so only she could hear me. "Come on lets go upstairs."

We went to my room and laid on the bed. She moved close to me and buried her face in my neck.

"Sleep tight baby." again I kissed her head.

"I love you." I froze. She loved me? She did? She is really feeling the same way.

"I love you too." 


	4. Chapter 4

I think she drifted to sleep but I could help but stay awake and repeat her words over and over in my head. It made me smile like crazy, I felt those stupid butterflies in my stomach. I thought I've felt the same before but the truth is that I haven't. I was so grateful that she was the one to make me realise and feel stuff like that. I wanted so much things right now. I wanted to tell her everything I felt, how happy I am, how I see us in the future but I knew it was too soon for that.

_Wow._ Just wow. Who knew this was possible? Shay and I have been dating for a month now and it was the best thing I have ever experienced. She literally made my days. We were always together having fun, messing around and falling in love more and more. She stayed over almost every night. We were cuddling or chatting all night just enjoying each other. When I woke up alone I always felt cold and what kept me warm were her good morning texts. I could say that she was a text person, however I prefered hearing her voice. She was sexting me sometimes and I have to admit it kept me bothered all day but in fact I really liked it. It has been a while since I've...you know and I was definitely ready but I didn't know if she was so I was waiting for her to make a move.

So today or more like tonight Shay and I are having a little BBQ night at her HUGEEEE backyard. We are alone because we needed some alone time I guess. I was pretty nervous but I didn't know why. Not that anything was gonna happen. But for real I was not sure I mean she's been hinting some stuff these days but I didn't know if she meant it or she was just teasing.

We were sitting on a bench actually it was some sort of strange kind of bench. It had lots of pillows and a soft blanket, it had the size of a bed for one person. We were chatting and just being glad that we were together. It was still not time for dinner. I really wanted to have a walk around her garden but I guess that maybe will happen later.

"You hungry babe?" I was trying to stay focused but it was hard as hell due to her being in short shorts and a dark blue bathing suit top. It kept me quite disturbed.

"Mmm depends. What can we eat? " she really was making that hard, unbearable...I was sitting on her left, my right leg between hers. Her left arm was around my neck, her fingertips brushing up and down my shoulder. Her lips lightly brushing my neck. They were barely touching it but it still made me nervous.

"What do you want?" I was trying so hard not to rip her clothes off.

"You." with that she crashed our lips together, forcing her tongue in my mouth. It was rough but I didn't mind it , in fact I _loved_ it. But all of a sudden she broke the kiss, stood up and went to the table with the food. What the hell? How could she do that to me? Oh no no no I was NOT going to pass that opportunity no way.

"Shay" I said and she turned around. I quickly stood up, walked to her, grabbed her by the waist and smashed our lips together, kissing her just as hard as she did a while ago. I couldn't help but let my hands roam her body, up and down her sights. Her hands were already on my stomach. It was like her playground. Our kisses became rougher by the minute but I was enjoying it and so was she. I put my hands on her hips and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I slowly walked us to the bench and laid her down. Her legs were still around me and I could swear that I was never going to get tired of this view - having her underneath me.

" Damn you've got a hot body." she whispered in my ear , driving me fucking crazy.

"You're not so bad yourself." I replied quickly before connecting our lips again earning a moan. I moved on her jaw and then on her neck. God her skin was like the best candy to me. After I found her sweet spot I started sucking her neck well also biting once in a while. She would moan like crazy. When I bit her sweet spot she arched her back and used the chance to slip my hands on her back just under her bathing suit. As I was moving trough her neck and collarbones she squeezed my butt. Didn't she know that this was my biggest turn turn on? The sounds she made were really driving me insane and I wanted to take her right there but one thing at a time. I decided that I gave enough amount of time to her neck and decided to move on her chest. I unclasped her bathing suit and looked her in the eyes to see if there was any kind of uncertainty. Before I had the chance to she made a quick move and the top was on the ground. I was kind of surprised and yet glad that she was that eager. I looked at her chest and I just couldn't stop staring. Her breasts were so perfect, the perfect shape and size. I licked my lips and kissed her, putting my hands on her chest, touching her anywhere but the place she wanted most. After a bit teasing I put my hands firmly on her boobs. She moaned in my mouth but it was muffled by the kiss. I slowly moved down kissing her neck and cleavage but again not where she needed the most.

**Sorry for the late update I was just extremely busy. What did you guys think of the 100th episode? I thought it was unreal! And back to the story. What do you want to happen in the next chapter should they continue what they're doing or should someone interrupt them? Review and let me know. Thank you again for reading it really means a lot. And remember the more reviews I get the more chapters I write. - Samantha**


	5. Chapter 5

I took my time licking every part of her chest, sucking as well. Her moans were driving me crazy. I became really impatient, God knows how is she doing. I wanted to do so much to her but it was hard as hell because there wasn't any space here. I got up taking her with me, picking her up she wrapped her legs around me just like she did a while ago, my mouth never left hers. She was kissing me so hard that I found it hard not to fall, my knees went weak and my mind was racing. Just imagining what could happen made me wet. When we got in her bedroom I pushed her against the nearest wall. My hands moved from her butt to her hands, locking my fingers with hers I put her hands above her head and kissing her with everything I had. I was too lost in the kiss to notice that she already had me laying on the bed with no clothed on. Without any time for teasing she put her hand on my core. I froze, it had been a while since I did something like this but I am sure I have never felt so nervous.

"So tell me..."she started, and moved closer to my face "how do you want it?" her words drove me insane, I didn't know she had this side but I would never complain_, I loved it._

"Rough" I said and it sounded like a whisper. I was sure she heard me when I felt two fingers inside me, pumping hard and fast. I pushed my head back and moaned like crazy, she was so good, she knew exactly what to do, how to twist her fingers inside me. I felt her lips on my neck, biting my sweet spot, hard. my hands found her back, I couldn't help but stick my nails on her back, leaving a mark but none of us cared. I was so close and I could tell that she knew it. She started fucking me even harder. I moaned loudly and then a wave of pleasure came trough my body. My breathing was nowhere near normal but that didn't stop me from pulling Shay close and kissing her.

I saw the lust in her eyes and decided to give her what she needed. I quickly changed our positions so I was on top of her. I kissed her lips then her chin, her neck, cleavage, abdomen but when I reached the area I've been looking for my heartbeat sped up. She was wet. I mean really really wet. My hot breath touched her and I could tell that she was becoming impatient. I didn't want to waste more time so I made a move and tasted her. This is a kind of taste that I would never get tired of. She moaned loudly as I gave her a big firm lick. I took my time licking and sucking a few spots, which drove her insane. I discovered that she was a screamer and the thought of that made me shiver. Her hands found my head and pushed me harder against her core. It was a hint that she was close so I gave her what she had been wanting all night. Her body tensed as the wave of pleasure hit her and then she found relief.

There was a silence in the room. The only thing I was able to hear was her heavy breathing. I moved to her face and looked in her eyes. The only thing I saw was love. I connected our lips, letting her taste herself. She moaned and sucked my tongue clean. I laid next to her and she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my neck. I covered us with the bed sheet.

"I love you gorgeous" I whispered.

"I love you too" the sound of these words coming from her made me smile like crazy. I kissed her head and we both drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and felt a pair of hands wrapped around me and that's when I knew that last night was very real.

"Are you awake baby?" just hearing her voice made me smile.

"Mhm." I answered and she moved herself into a sitting position. I did the same. She moved and kissed me good enough to make my head spin. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against mine.

"What was that for?"

"Good morning."

"Last night...you know...-"I started looking for a way to tell her how amazing she did when she interrupted me.

"was incredible!"wow I didn't see that coming.

"Really?"

"Mhm." she murmured and pecked me. I was about to kiss her deeply but she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Dare to join me?" she asked with a sly smirk on her face. I didn't say anything, I just walked up to her, kissed her and pushed her into the bathroom, closing the door after me.

After a steamy shower Shay went downstairs to make breakfast. I was left in her room, going though her closet, trying to find something to wear. I picked an outfit and decided to call Lucy.

L: What's up Ash?

A: 'What's up' seriously?

L: Never mind ,what are you two doing?

A: Well Shay just went downstairs to make breakfast.

L: It's a little late for breakfast don't you think?

A: Well maybe but we were kind of busy.

L: Don't tell me that you just woke up.

A: Something like that. We went to bed kind of late last night.

L: You didn't have a movie night, did you? Cause it's kind of lame you know. We always do that so if you-"

A: WE DIDN'T HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT OK?

L: Oh okay, then what did you do?

A: Well we...

L: Oh my God don't tell me you did it.

A: Well...

L: You did? Oh God you finally did it! How is she in bed? Tell me! I wanna know everything.

A: Okay, okay don't get so excited. We'll talk later.

L: Ugh fine. But do you want to go on a picnic later.

A: Yeah sounds good.

L: Ok I'll call you later. Bye horny ass.

A: Idiot.

I couldn't help but smile I love that little girl.

_**Review, review, review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_10th of April _the day that my beauty said hello to the world for the first time. And now two decades later she has grown so much. She bacame so smart, mature, generous, caring and gorgeous. She was so young, her life seemed like it just started but yet she had achieved so much, she changed the life of so many people, mine too. She made my days, she helped me with my crappy moods, she fixed my bitchy behavior, she made me smile, cry, laugh and yell. She took control of my life and I didn't mind it at all.

I spend a few sleepless nights, trying to think of something that would be the perfect present for her birthday. I don't know what to give people for their birthdays, I never did. When I was invited to someone's birthday Lucy and I usually buy a giant gift and it is from both of us. But she is my girl and I can't buy her a gift with Lucy. We have celebrated two of her birthdays together but as I said I didn't get her anything that was only from me. I couldn't buy gifts and maybe it had something to do with the fact that I never received any. I didn't got anything on Christmas when I lived with my mom. I only cooked the dinner and watched her eat it all. I wasn't allowed to have birthday parties or gifts. The only gift I received in my life was the music box that Lucy bought me on my 16th birthday. I tried so hard to keep it as a secret from my mother but she found it and broke it. Since then I do not celebrate my birthdays. Lucy tried to throw a party for my 20th birthday and it was nice but I asked her not to do it again. So we were about to celebrate Shay's first birthday since we were a couple. The girls were discussing something about a party but I don't know I want to make her feel special and loved. After a few nights tossing in bed a thought came in my mind and it was brilliant. I had to talk to the girls first I mean I couldn't do anything without asking them first. I went downstairs and found Lucy and Troian talking about something with a little too much excitement.

"Hey Ash, come here. We are talking about the food for Shay's party." Troian said, showing me a list of meals.

"Yeah about the party...can we cancel it or at least postpone it?"

"Why?"Lucy asked.

"Well I was thinking of taking Shay somewhere... you know just the two of us."

"Hmm a romantic birthday vacation."Troian teased

"Yeah, what do you think? We can move the party to the night we come back home."

"Sounds great! So where are you taking her?"

"Mexico."

"Mexico?! Why the hell are you taking her to Mexico?" Lucy said and I think she was a little displeased with my decision

"Because there is this incredible place called Yucatan Cave Lake and knowing Shay she will love it. And of course there is this dolphinarium near the lake. There is a program which allows you to swim, play and do tricks and stuff with dolphins." I had already planned everything.

"Wow I got to say at first Mexico sounded lame but now..." Lucy confessed

"How long are you staying and are you flying or...?"

"As much as I want to drive it will be a hell of a long journey. If everything goes as planned we will be there at 10 in the morning, we will stay for a night and the next day we will come home I will make sure to arrive in the evening so when we come here you guys must be ready for the party."

"We will have everything done by then don't worry." Troian said

The same night I went to Shay's house. She opened the door and kissed me. We didn't have time to hang out because she was a bit busy. When we got inside we went to her bedroom and she quickly pushed me on the bed, kissing me, driving me crazy. She moved her kisses to my neck and I realised that unless I stopped her now we would not have time to pack her stuff for the trip.

"Babe..." I let out trying to get her attention.

"Yeah baby?" she asked between sucking and biting my neck.

"I need to tell you something." she looked at me with her worried face, she quickly moved herself so she was sitting and pulled me to sit beside her. I loved how much she cared about me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing everything is great but I was thinking" I started, wrapping my arms around her neck "that tomorrow is your birthday and I was wondering if you would like to spend it with me, just the two of us" she looked me in the eyes and kissed me with so much love.

"Of course I want to spend it with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes baby of course." I kissed her again and again, and again.

"But since you're stuck with me for tomorrow you need to get up and pack your stuff." I said kissing her nose.

"My stuff? Are we going somewhere?" she asked and I could tell that her excitement was growing.

"Mhm...now get up and pack"

"Are you gonna tell me where are we going?"

"Of course not."

"Why? I have my ways of getting you to tell me." she smirked and winked at me.

"Conceited much?" I teased and she didn't say anything.

"At least you need to help me pack my things. I don't know where are we going so how I should I know what to pack."

"Hmm you might need something comfortable for the flight, swimsuit, really short shorts, comfy t-shirt, flip flops and an extremely sexy underwear."

"What's with the sexy underwear?" she smirked

"Well you don't know when it might come in handy."

"You're such an idiot" she came close and wrapped her hands around my neck while mine found her waist and held her close.

"I am, I am and I love you."

"I love you too."

We spend the night in each other's arms. She told me about her day and I was more than happy to listen. I loved how she shared everything with me, no matter what it was. We did not keep things from each other and that was one of the thing that I loved about us.

The next morning we woke up really early. We only stopped at my house to get my bag and then we drove to the airport. She was begging me to tell her where we were going the whole time and finally I told her. I couldn't keep it a secret for long considering we were going to the airport.

After a short flight a car was waiting for us at the airport. I car that I rented.

"Baby where are we going?" Shay wasn't giving up I think she doesn't know what does a surprise mean.

"It is a surprise Shannon. Don't you know how it works?"

"Come on tell me."

"No."

"Ugh fine."

"Hey don't pout. Although you look adorable." I smiled and quickly kissed her cheek.

We arrived at the beach. At first I was thinking of booking a room in a hotel but then I changed my mind. I rented a small beach house, it was only a few meters from the sea and it was quiet and very pleasant.

"Are we staying here?" Shay was so excited. She was jumping around and kissing me all the time like a little kid who just had her first ice cream. I enjoyed it, I enjoyed that I made my girl happy.

"Yep babe it is all ours."

"Oh my God, oh my God I love you, I love you, I love you I love you soooo much!" she jumped on me and I caught her.

"I love you too." I kissed her slowly and passionately but before she had a chance to make the kiss deeper I pulled away. "We should get going we have a few things on our to do list today." I smiled and put her down.

As planned we went to the cave lake first. We went out of the car. We decided to take our clothes off and leave them in the car. My jaw dropped when I saw her in her swimsuit. She was so hot I couldn't get my eyes off her. We met a girl who instructed us how to get in the lake. She said that we had two hours before the next group comes. We went down there and had the time of our lifes. We swam, played in the water, kissed, laughed and had so much fun. Shay seemed happy she was constantly smiling and that was my award.

We were drying ourselves with the pink fluffy towels they gave us. We were walking to the car and I had my right arm around Shay's shoulders and she had her left arm around my waist. As we were walking she was telling me about her first time in a pool, which her aunt gave her for her 7th birthday. She was so happy. I couldn't help but kiss her cheek and head whenever she said something cute.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the dolphinarium. Shay's jaw dropped when she saw the sign. When we went out of the car she ran to me and hugged me, holding me closer than ever.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." she squeezed me hard.

"Don't thank me ok?"I lifted her chin "I don't do this for you to thank me I do it because I love you. Now let's go there and have some fun." I kissed her lightly.

We met the instructor and he gave us a few tips and showed us what to do and how to act around the dolphins. I knew how much Shay loved dolphins and I knew this place took her breath away. It was incredible and playing with those dolphins was something that made me feel warm inside_. For once in my life I knew that I did something right, I made my girl happy.  
_

We went to the beach house at 6pm. We were both so tired to we just snuggled up on the huge bed and fell asleep.

My alarm woke me at 7:30 pm. I decided to have a shower but I left Shay sleeping. I knew she was exhausted, she could use another 15 minutes.

After I showered and dressed I woke Shay by softly kissing her lips. She responded pretty fast and moved her hand so it could rest on my cheek.

"Come on beautiful, get up and shower."

"What time is it?"

"It's half past 7. Get up we have one more thing to do today."

I checked my phone while Shay was in the shower. I had it on silent mode because I didn't want anyone to disturb our amazing day. As I expected I had a lot of missed calls and texts from Lucy. I quickly texted her letting her know that everything was fine and we were doing great. I even sent her one of the many photos we took today. I sent her the one that was my favourite. We took it when we got out of the lake. We sat on the grass in the garden near the restaurant where we had lunch. We were on the ground, Shay was in-between my legs, her back pressed to my front, she was smiling wide revealing her teeth and her adorable dimples and I had my arms wrapped around her, kissing her cheek.

I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Shay standing in front of me, ready to go to wherever I was taking her. I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was so perfect. She had her hair lightly curled, a little make up to underline her beautiful eyes, really short denim shorts, black top that was covering only her chest and one of her shoulders. Her tummy was exposed, barefoot. _She was my queen._

I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. We went for a long walk on the beach, giving into our memories. The sunset was so beautiful we just stood on a small cliff admiring how incredible this moment was. We were holding each other her hands around my waist and mine around her shoulders. I wasn't able to move. I kissed her head and thanked God for blessing me with this girl. I didn't know what I did to deserve her but I made myself a promise that I will always be by her side no matter what.

We went to the house and right in front of it there was a small table with two chairs and a lovely vase with flowers with a few candles which were making the atmosphere even more perfect than it already was. Shay sat on one of the chairs and kept her eyes on me. It was driving me crazy but we had time for everything.

"I will be your waitress for tonight so if you want to have some nice food you should stop looking me like that."

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb Shannon." I served two bowls of salad, a huge plate with every kind of food that I know she loves. Time flew and we were deep in conversation when I decided that it was time for the birthday girl to blow the candles. I went to the house to grab the present that I got for her and the cake. It was a small cute chocolate cake with cream. I recorded a video on my phone while I sang happy birthday to Shay, she blew the candles and kissed me sweetly. I quickly sent Lucy the video and enjoyed eating the cake with Shay.

When we finished eating out stomachs were full and I decided that it was the best time to give her my present. I stood up from my chair and sat next to Shay. As I spoke I pulled the small pink box from my pocket.

"Listen Shay, we were dating for 8 months now and you know how much I love you. So I decided that it is time for me to give you this." I said handing her the box.

She opened it and a wide smile crossed her face. She looked at me and kissed me with passion. As I said earlier I was never good with gifts so I decided to give Shay a key to my house. I know that she was there every day and she stayed over almost every night but I wanted to share the house with her.

"You don't have to move in if don't want to or if you are not ready yet, or maybe you don't want to leave your house behind, you could always go there whenever you want and-" I was interrupted by the sensation of her lips on mine.

"Did you know that you talk nonsense when you are nervous?" she giggled. "I am more than ready to move in with you." I couldn't be more happy. I connected our lips immediately. We stood up and I picked her up, moving my hands to her butt. She moaned in my mouth and there was nothing better. I slowly walked in the bedroom and laid us on the bed. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards me. I poked my tongue out and traced her lips with it. I felt her body shiver and I smiled as she leaned toward me and attempted to catch my lips between hers. I pulled away and started kissing her neck. She moaned and let her head fall back. I grew anxious and gently bit her, marking the territory. Showing her that she was mine.

"Oh fuck." She gasped, as she felt my teeth on her skin.

I leaned down to kiss her. I caught her bottom lip between mine and sucked on it, just lightly. I felt her hips arch, clearly she was enjoying this. After I removed her clothes I discovered that she did as I said and put hot underwear. It was driving me crazy so I began kissing her deeper sliding my hand down her chest and slowly tracing circles around her nipples, feeling them harden at my touch. I break our kiss and quickly caught her lip between my teeth and gently tug on it. She sighed, showing me how much she was enjoying the heat between her legs. I kissed down her neck and to her chest where I grabbed her hardened nipple between my lips and sucked. Her hands instinctively found the back of my head and held me to her chest. I sucked her nipple deep into my mouth and ran my tongue back and forth across it. I kissed across her chest and did the same thing to the other. I kissed down her body and stopped at the waist band of her panties. I barely traced the tip of my tongue along her skin where the lace stops. I watched as the goosebumps formed on her skin. I grabbed the lace between my teeth and tugged them down her legs. I grabbed her thighs and pulled them open.

"Mmm. You're quite wet." I said as I lowered my head and started kissing her thighs. I teased her, kissing everywhere but her pussy. I knew that was what she was dying for, but she needed to wait. She started squirming trying desperately to feel some sort of pressure on her pussy. By now her clit is throbbing and her wetness is dripping down. Finally, when I thought she'd had enough, I push two fingers in her. I used my thumbs to spread her pussy open for me. I looked up at her and licked my lips.

"Please just fucking do it!" she yelled at me and I laughed. But since she asked, I lowered my head and slowly licked her pussy. I stopped and slid my tongue into her and pulled it out. I used the tip of my tongue to flick back and forth across her clit. She started to shake and she couldn't control her movements so I grabbed her clit between my lips and sucked. I decided that she needed more teasing. I slowly began to move one finger in her, playing with her nipples with the other hand.

"Harder!" she moaned. So I quickened my pace. I dipped my head and tasted her. I sucked her clit into my mouth repeatedly forcing a moan from her lips. She gasped as I released her clit with a 'pop'. Her moans grew louder as I slipped my tongue in and out of her and rubbed my fingers back and forth across her lap, teasing her as I stopped moving my hand. I moved up to kiss her neck and gently bit and sucked on different areas. She moaned nonstop. My fingers started moving in her again.

"I'm gonna cum." she moaned loudly.

"Oh no you're not." I teased and moved my hand away.

"Fuck!" she yelled out of frustration.

I kissed her, hard, her tongue slipped into my mouth and I grabbed it playfully between my teeth. I could feel her smile as she kissed me, it made my stomach flip. She broke our kiss and I pouted.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"I want to feel your tongue on me." she whispered

I smiled and kissed down her body, when I got to her pussy I barely touched her with my tongue. Her body jerked in response.

"Like that?" I asked playfully.

"Oh God, please, more!"

I lowered my head and licked her from top to bottom and back up. I stopped at her clit and flicked my tongue against it quickly, her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Fuck!" she screamed. "Don't stop!"

I took the hint and slid two fingers into her. I felt her tighten around my fingers and moved faster. I sucked her clit into my mouth as the wave of orgasm crashed into her. Her back arched off the bed and she put her hands on my head, holding me to her core.

Her breathing slowed and her body stopped shaking as I crawled up to her face and kissed her. She buried her head in my neck as she cuddled me.

"Happy birthday babygirl."

"I love you." I smiled hearing this, I held her close and kissed her head as she drifted to sleep.

**Hey guys! I am really sorry for not updating but I wasn't at home so I didn't have my laptop to write. Here is a longer chapter Sorry again. Tell me what do you want in the next chapter. Do you want something to happen or someone uninvited to show up. Tell me. And don't forget to review. No reviews=no chapters.**


End file.
